(Re)born
by Rokuma
Summary: 20 de febrero, Venecia. Una mujer que busca inspiración. A pesar de que haya puesto como personajes a Reborn y a Luce, NO es una historia basada en ellos. Bueno sí, pero no del todo. ASDFGHJKL leedlo vosotros mismos para comprobarlo.


**Bueno, me apetecía hacer algo diferente, y empecé a escribir esto una noche de sumo aburrimiento.**

**¿A que no sabéis qué me ha pasado? Pues lo mismo que al principio del fanfic _Bienvenidos al COMSUBIN_, que siento como que la historia se hace muy lenta de leer o me estoy desviando demasiado de mi expectativa, así que tengo que reescribir lo que ya estaba escrito, porque no me gusta nada cómo ha quedado. **

**Esto os lo digo solo para advertiros de que seguiré retrasando el fic hasta que encuentre inspiración (?), pero de momento tenéis este. Además continuaré la saga de _Las siete llamas_ y el de _Nuit_, que está muy abandonado.**

**Y en cuanto a este... es un fic basado en cómo Akira Amano escribió _Katekyô hitman Reborn!_ (obviamente no es real), solo espero que os guste.**

* * *

Tenía yo veintisiete años cuando, por algún motivo, se me ocurrió la feliz idea de ir a ver en vivo y el directo el famoso Carnaval de Venecia. Desde que tenía diez años llevaba con ganas de verlo, sentirlo, ser parte de él; porque aquí en Japón no había nada parecido. Vale que también hay fiestas muy bien decoradas a la par que entretenidas. Pero no sé, me apetecía probar algo diferente.

Aquella era la segunda vez que salía del país. La primera fue con un amigo, fuimos a China para hacer unas fotos que él siempre había querido tener. Acabamos con dolor de barriga por las esquinas, ¡no preguntéis por qué!

Estábamos a veinte de febrero. El avión había llegado el día anterior por la noche, y aunque estaba muy cansada no podía esperar a ver el Carnaval. Eso sí, hacía un frío espantoso, pero aún así algunas personas iban muy ligeras de ropa. Y yo iba con un anorak azul (que, por cierto, he tirado este año porque ya no me servía) y unos pantalones blancos. ¡Y el resto de la gente iba bien arreglada, hay qué ver qué tonta! Había trajes de todo tipo: desde monstruos y máscaras súper originales que había visto varias veces antes en internet hasta los típicos disfraces. Y por "típicos" me refiero a esos que se pone la gente en el resto de carnavales del mundo: animales, enfermeras, brujas, vampiros, guerreros romanos, kimonos… Esto último se me hizo un poco raro, porque claro, ver a alguien por Japón con un kimono es bastante normal. Pero bueno… ¡así son los europeos!

En esas fechas tenía el pelo más largo que ahora y lo llevaba recogido en una coleta alta. No veáis las pintas más catetas que llevaba, ¡qué vergüenza! Me sentía un poco… ¿marginada? ¿Distinta? No sé cómo decirlo, pero creo que se me ha entendido, ¿no?

Iba paseando por una calle peatonal llena de cafeterías y boutiques pequeñas como ellas solas, una auténtica monada. La acera estaba salpicada de confetis, plumas y purpurina de todos los colores. Todo el rato iba y venía gente con unos disfraces impresionantes bailando al son de la música que salía de todas las esquinas. Era una preciosidad. Recuerdo que en un momento de distracción apareció alguien con una máscara de un demonio rojo con los pómulos muy marcados y unas cejas negras muy extrañas. Me gritó en el oído y me dio tal susto que caí al suelo, ¡y con los pantalones blancos! ¡No os podéis imaginar lo que me costó lavarlos luego! El hombre, o mujer, o lo que fuera eso, desapareció como si se desmaterializara, dejándome humillada en el suelo delante de toda la calle. Cuando creía que el rubor de mi cara había desaparecido al igual que ese demonio, alcé la cabeza. ¿Y a que no sabéis qué fue lo primero que vi? Un niño de unos dos o tres años me apuntaba cerrando un ojo con una pistola de juguete. Llevaba un traje negro, como sus mocasines de tamaño diminuto, y un gorro de gánster del mismo color con una cinta naranja. Y también llevaba una corbata. ¡Una corbata feísima! Blanca con lunares rojos. Yo no hacía más que preguntarme quién lo habría disfrazado así.

–"Ciaossu"! –el niño pronunció aquello (que sabe Dios lo que significaría) difícilmente, y a continuación disparó su arma de plástico, dejando salir un sonido mecánico.

Yo, claro, me quedé muy sorprendida. Un niño vestido de mafioso me apuntaba con una pistola en una calle peatonal. ¿Por qué? ¿Quién me mandaría a mí ir a Venecia? ¡Y además sola!

–Oh, perdónalo, por favor –una mujer cogió al niño en brazos mientras me sonreía–. No sabe hablar bien todavía.

Después de eso me dijo algo más pero yo no lo entendí. ¿Y por qué? ¡Pues porque yo no sabía hablar mucho italiano! Ella, con toda la amabilidad del mundo, me tendió la mano y me ayudó a levantarme.

–No pasa nada… –dije en voz baja. ¡Madre mía, qué corte! ¡Seguro que ni siquiera lo había pronunciado bien!

La mujer llevaba un vestido blanco largo y una chaqueta igual con las mangas ahuecadas y con una bandana naranja delimitando los bordes. También llevaba un gorro grande muy peculiar, haciendo juego con el resto de las prendas. Y su pelo era de un color azulado, corto y dejando caer un larguísimo mechón por su espalda (parecía una rasta o algo). Me entraron ganas de preguntarle de qué iba disfrazada, pero no sabía cómo decirlo en italiano, así que le fui diciendo palabras sueltas para que ella las relacionara, a ver si lo entendía. ¡Y coló! Me estuvo explicando que no iba vestida de nada en especial, solo encontró ese gorro en la casa de su madre y le pareció que combinaba con el vestido y la chaqueta, así que decidió unirlos en un conjunto.

La miré una segunda vez de arriba abajo y fue entonces cuando me percaté de un importante "saliente" en su vientre. Y hasta aquel momento no me había fijado en la presencia de una tercera persona: era un hombre de la misma edad que la mujer e iba vestido igual que el niño, solo que la camisa y la cinta del sombrero eran amarillas, y su corbata era negra. ¿Sería el padre? Efectivamente. ¿Y por qué dejarle a su hijo la corbata más fea? ¿Y aquellas patillas tan raras formaban parte del disfraz o eran de verdad? Solo sé que no hacía más que retorcerlas entre las yemas de sus dedos.

–Vaya, ¿está embarazada? –pregunté casi sin pensar. La mujer, que aún sostenía a su hijo en brazos, volvió a sonreír y asintió– ¿Será un niño o una niña?

–Será una niña.

–¡Qué monada! ¿Y cuál va a ser su nombre? –me sorprendí a mí misma, sabía decir más cosas en italiano de las que creía.

–Aria –¡qué susto! El marido por fin se dignó a hablar. Tenía una voz grave que transmitía tranquilidad.

¡Vaya pareja! Y no hablemos ya del niño. ¡Para que luego digan que los japoneses somos raros!

Un grupo de bailarinas jóvenes con vestidos adornados con flecos de todos los colores aparecieron de un cruce moviendo sus caderas con mucho ritmo, arrastrando con la felicidad del día a aquella familia con ellas. La mujer me miró antes de irse y me volvió a sonreír mientras bailaba.

–¿Cómo te llamas?

Debía acordarme de que no estaba en Japón y debía decir mi nombre antes que mi apellido.

–Akira, Akira Amano.

–Yo me llamo Luce –intentaba hablar por encima de la música, pero su voz , con su acogedor acento italiano, era demasiado serena–. ¿No te sientes como si renacieras cuando ves tanta vitalidad?

Eso me dejó pensando. El crío se despedía de mí con la mano desde los brazos de su madre. Estos italianos…

Como no había sido un buen día que digamos, me fui a comer a un restaurante japonés que encontré por ahí. El resto de mi estancia en Venecia disfruté todo lo que pude de la fiesta, sin dejar de pensar en el hombre, en el niño, en Luce y en Aria. La pequeña Aria. ¿Sería tan guapa como su madre?

"¿No te sientes como si renacieras cuando ves tanta vitalidad?"

Estuve pensando mucho en aquello, parece ser que me influenció bastante. Un día, dibujando lo poco que recordaba de Luce, dos cables se unieron en mi cabeza e hicieron saltar chispas, reproduciendo en mi mente la idea de un bebé mafioso, justo como el hijo de Luce.

Cuatro años más tarde, nació el manga _Katekyô hitman Reborn!_

* * *

**_¿Qué me decís? ¿Ha estado bien? No, no lo digáis ahora. Decidlo en los reviews. Ciao ciao~_**


End file.
